


The Real LAST

by Yourkawaiidream



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourkawaiidream/pseuds/Yourkawaiidream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if what the movie 'THE LAST' showed us was completed made up and there is a true version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The war has ended, Konoha is slowly restoring and both Sasuke's's and My arms have healed to way now Tsunade-sensei can actually create new arms from Hashirama's cells. Sasuke is not very pleased with the idea, simply because he want to remind himself about the bad deeds he committed before. Kakashi-sensei has also been named the new hokage, which he isn't very please with the idea and things couldn't be better. 

Also, since Sasuke doesn't want to live in his old place, he has been crashing at my place, and things couldn't be more awkward. I'll be honest, since I realized that we had been fated to be together, I can't think of him only as my best friend. He feels like he is much more than that; and ever since Hinata confessed her feeling towards me, I may have similar feelings towards Sasuke. Not that I do not acknowledge Hinata, I do see her more often and sometimes it's weird to talk to her knowing that she has feeling towards me; but it's never at the same scale as with Sasuke. 

Ever since Sasuke decided to move with me it has been really easy to keep my place clean, because he is a clean freak; but at the same time I am overly aware of when he is here and that makes merely nervous. I’m not really sure if it’s because I now know how I feel towards him or if it’s because he is here all the time. He doesn’t go out that much, and the only person that sees him besides me is Sakura, and it’s because she is the one who treated his wounds; but after they completely healed, she hasn’t showed up that much. Ive also been wanting to get another bed but Sasuke doesn’t want that, he sure doesn’t tell me why but I have a feeling he wants to leave Konoha again. Ah man, for real… All this work of getting him back and this asshole thinks he can just leave again? He better not.


	2. Chapter 2

I just met with Hinata, she seems ok, i guess. I can't meet her eyes without some heat coming to my cheeks or her turning completely red. I am not sure how I used to talk to her and not notice all of this. And even though i am aware of her feeling I still think about Sasuke and how much I care for him. What I feel for him is much more than just friendship, he is much more than just my best friend as this point. And much more now that I understand why both lost our arms with those weird symbols on the palms.  
For the longest I’ve had this feeling of never leaving him alone, and maybe that was the reason why I searched for him so desperately during all those years. I want to be closest to him, more than what I am now. Or maybe it was because I kind of knew and understood his pain to some degree, I mean it’s not easy to lose everything. Sometimes I wonder what would have been best, to never have anything like I did, so you don’t really know what you are missing, or to have everything and lose it all? I am so confused and I really do not understand why. I want to be with him and sometimes wonder what would happen if us two just for a family. I mean, is that even possible? I know we cannot have children, but at the same time I cannot think of anyone else than him. Ever since the war ended I have so little to think that all these thoughts come across more than once. I wonder if these thought go through his mind as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry I've been absent for so long but I've been dealing with some level of chronicle depression and really heavy anxiety attacks. The only good thing from all of this is the amount of progress i've made with both of my stories. I will also be publishing some short stories I have in mind very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I were really upset on how they force NaruHina as a may ship so the story of Naruto could continue through the next generation. After some time I gave it a thought and decided to rewrite this horrible movie to what I actually think it happened. It will take me some time and lots of proper research to get this right, and I will give SasuNaru the love and acknowledgement they deserved from the very start of this disastrous story. Again, this is my version and what I wished they had done, hope you guys like it.


End file.
